The Things we Stand for LOVE
by SweetG
Summary: -SLASH, Chad/Ryan, drabbles series- There are so many things we stand just for love... Like that horrible PSS.
1. The Hideous Pink Shirt

**Tittle:** _The Things we Stand for LOVE _

**Author:**_ Memé-chan _

**Pairing:** _Chad/Ryan_

**Warnings: **_Slash_

* * *

**The Things we Stand for LOVE**

**Chapter one****: **_The hideous pink shirt_

"Remind me this: Why am I wearing this pink buttoned shirt?"

"Because you love me."

"That isnt a decent enough answer, dude."

"Well, last night you seemed to find it enough of a reason."

"Last night you could have handed me naked to your sister, and it would have been okay."

"Come on, it wasn't _that good._"

"That's what you'd think, with all your experience; compared to you, I'm an innocent Disney character waiting for his first no-tongue kiss."

"Are you calling me a man slut?"

"..."

"So you DID call me a _man slut_. I'm so making you wear tight hot pants tomorrow."

"And what made you believe I'd actually wear those undignified things?"

"Well, as the man whore I seem to be, I should have lots of _ways_ to lull you into my evil plans of evilness."

That, for once, shut Chad Danforth's mouth for the rest of the trip to the school.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** These will be short, sweet, pointless little drabbles on Chyan.

I hope you enjoy them anyways :P

Reviews would be amazing :D


	2. The Sister

**Tittle:** _The Things we Stand for LOVE _

**Author:**_ Memé-chan _

**Pairing:** _Chad/Ryan_

**Warnings: **_Slash_

* * *

**The Things we Stand for LOVE**

**Chapter two: **_The sister_

The pink obnoxious gleaming girl, Sharpay Evans, was known to the school: as the most abusive bully ever, the most amazing drama queen to ever stand at East High's stage, and lastly, as Ryan Evans' twin sister.

That last one, was the most unfortunate thing to ever happen to Chad.

I mean, there were several things that made his relationship with the Evans boy a little awkward; there was the dancing, and the singing, the ACTING, and all those ultra GAY things, but he could handle them pretty well.

The sister, on the other hand, was one thing the jock couldn't get used to. She was the devil wearing Prada. He knew that the girl in the movie (Anne Hathaway?) would have quit her job by the first week if Sharpay had been in Streep's place.

Ok, he hadn't watch the movie. Taylor had told him about it, alright?

Well, back on topic: Sharpay.

She was, to say the least, a bitch. A big one. Ryan often said that with her the only thing that sometimes worked was _satyagraha_... And as Chad OBVIOUSLY ignored the name Mahatma Gandhi, he was left with NO way to deal with the pink demon.

But...

... It was also true that she cared an awful lot for her brother, and that she would protect Ryan with claws and teeth if there was any need...

Well, she wouldn't use her own hands, if there was any choice, but she had made her point that that wouldn't stop her from protecting her brother, telling him that God would have to help him if he even _thought_ about hurting him, because she would hunt him down and kill him in the most horrible and painful way, _amén_.

That deep love they both held for the drama king was, therefore, the only thing that stopped both of them from being constantly at each other's throats; the only thing that could make them cohabit in the same room for more than an hour (Something not even school could manage).

Love's such a thing.

* * *

**AN:** This one turned out longer :D Yay for me.

Hope you enjoyed it :)

Thanks to: Jsrsuperstar, Chyanlover4lyf, and AngelicMouseGirl for reviewing :D You are awesome! And to Souless-Tears and LoveWithoutLimits for adding me to your faves :)

Reviews will be deeply apreciated.


	3. The PSS

**Tittle:** _The Things we Stand for LOVE _

**Author:**_ Memé-chan _

**Pairing:** _Chad/Ryan_

**Warnings: **_Slash, swearing? Hell yeah._

* * *

**The Things we Stand for LOVE**

**Chapter ****three: **_The PSS_

Girls are bitchy.

Ok, maybe that's a cruel statement. But seriously, they _can_ _get_ _bitchy_; and quite so, from time to time.

Yes, I am talking about that special little time that comes once a month (IF the girl's lucky enough, that is...)...

PMS. Pre Menstrual Syndrome. The worst nightmare for EVERY girl's boyfriend.

Yes, EVERY.

Because, I mean, when it comes to hormones, there are no exceptions to the rules (Even Kelsi, the sweet and shy girl turns to an agressive butcher when she gets the dot.). They all get it, they all resent it; until they comprehend just how special, and how important to their lives it is.

Too bad they notice that when they've grown up, and not in high school. It would be such a nice place, otherwise...

Anyway, going back to PMS... Chad is always glad that he doesn't have to bear with it, as his 'girlfriend' is actually a 'boyfriend'. Which means no hormones, no babies; and definetely, no PMS...

Yeah, a guy's dream, huh?

WRONG. Ryan Evans doesn't get PMS, yeah, but he gets something else. Something just as dreadful; something that makes him bitchy, grumpy, moody, jittery and so on.

To be truthful, everyone on the drama department gets it; Sharpay, Kelsi, the understudies, the other actors, the props people, the ones in charge of the lights and the sound, the ones in charge of the costumes, Ms Darbus. _Everyone_.

They all get PSS.

PSS: _Pre Show Syndrome_.

It happens every time they have to perform; once, twice or three times per year, for weeks at once.

And it isn't pretty.

Ryan will avoid him, in the best of cases... And will punch him in the very worst.

(... Well, maybe Chad had a bit of a doing on that "incident".)

... But, still, PSS gets Ryan into the worst of moods, turning him from a happy-go-lucky, flamboyant teenager, into a scary fucker.

That's why everytime his mates complain about their girlfriends, Chad just says:

Girls are bitchy.

... But no more so than PSS.

* * *

**AN:** This one turned out being even dorkier than the first one, but it still satisfies me :P

About PMS, girls out there, do not take it personal :)

And about PSS, I do get it every time I have to perform xD

Reviews are like air, I do not love them. I NEED them.


End file.
